Jock MacDonald
Jock MacDonald was a character in Emmerdale from 1981 to 1990. He was an employee of NY Estates and was a shop steward. Originally a cheerful Scotsman, Jock showed his darker side once his marriage broke up in early 1988, and in 1990 he got involved in poaching, illegal gambling, and committed arson on Home Farm property, blackmailing Frank Tate and was cruel to one of Zoe Tate's horses. His final criminal act was another arson attack on Home Farm of which he later confessed to. Jock first appeared in Episode 695 on the 3rd November 1981 and last appeared in Episode 1489 (18th September 1990). From February 1983 onwards Jock became a regular character. Jock was played by Drew Dawson. Biography Backstory Jock MacDonald was born in Scotland. He moved to Beckindale, Yorkshire. He married Liz MacDonald and they had a daughter Judy MacDonald in about 1980. 1981, 1983-1990 In 1982 Jock was an employee of NY Estates. He later became Shop Steward. He had to put up with the villainous ways of his boss Alan Turner but in 1984, Caroline Bates mellowed Alan. Jock became friends with fellow Home Farm worker Bill Middleton. In 1987, NY Estates said they were pulling out of Beckindale. Jock's marriage broke up at the same time and Liz and his daughter left him. Jock was also worried about his job so he started drinking heavily and was prome to outbursts. In February 1988, he purposely smashed a window of Home Farm when it was auction day. Turner and Joe Sugden took over the ownership. Jock became increasingly erratic and was still prone to aggressive rages and mood swings. In March 1988 he borrowed the Land Rover and crashed it, however Jock was OK and the vehicle was barely damaged. Seth covered for him, saying it was engine trouble. A few days later Jock was working on the Fish Farm, Home Farm and when him and Seth went for dinner, some of the fish died due to a blockage. Turner had been arrested for drink driving so did not sack Jock as he had also harmed the Home Farm business as well as Jock. Seth helped Jock tidy up his house as he was living in squalor since Liz left. Jock soon mended his ways, for a while anyway. In 1989 the Tates took over Home Farm. Jock got off on the wrong foot with his new boss Frank Tate. Zoe Tate horsewhipped Jock for injuring a horse. Jock had something on Frank and tried to blackmail him. Frank sacked Jock. In September 1990 there was a fire at a Home Farm barn. Joe Sugden found Jock unconscious in the stables and said to Frank "I think you've found your arsonist". This was Jock's last ever appearance and what happened to him aftwards is unknown as he was never heard from in Beckindale again. He may have been jailed for the fire, or went on the run. Memorable info Birthday: Unknown Full Name: Jock MacDonald (Jock may be his nickname, real first name never revealed) Family Spouse Liz MacDonald (??-1988) Children Judy MacDonald See also Jock MacDonald - list of appearances Gallery emmie jock crash.png|Jock crashes Turner's Land Rover. Emmie jock accident 1988.png|Jock crashes the Land Rover, March 1988. Emmie jock, sir charles and turner.png|A drunken Jock mouths off at Alan Turner in front of a Knighted stockbroker. Emmie seth and jock with fishing net mar 1988.png|Seth and Jock, March 1988. Emmie jock.png|Jock aggrivates a horse and gets attacked, 1990. emmie seth and jock in woolie mar 1988.png|Seth and Jock in March 1988. emmie seth jock apr 1988.png|Jock and Seth in April 1988. emmie zoe attacks jock.png|Jock attacks a horse, and Zoe Tate attacks Jock. Emmie jock final scene.png|Jock sets fire to a Home Farm stable and is found unconscious, his last scene. emmie seth jock swap food.png|Amos says Seth and Jock cannot bring their own food into The Woolpack so they swap. emmie jock attacks jack feb 1988.png|Jock goes for Jack in Feb 1988, accusing him of wanting NY Estates out of the way so the Sugdens could get Home Farm. Emmie jockie 1986.png|Jock in 1986. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1981. Category:Characters last seen in 1990 Category:1981 minor characters. Category:MacDonald family. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Home Farm workers. Category:Shop stewards. Category:Villains. Category:People From Scotland Category:Guest characters who became regulars